Redemption
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: Jack Atlas is not suppliant by nature, but when everything is said and done and Yuusei is still there, Jack finds himself having to ask for something. Spoilers for episodes 1-26, hinted one-sided JackxYuusei.


As far as he can remember, Jack Atlas has never had to ask anyone for anything.

He was the King. Even if the title was a self-proclaimed one, his royal ambiance was felt by all who encountered him, especially in such a low-class place such as Satellite. While it meant that his word could be absolute, it also meant that he was set apart from everyone else-- above them, and consequently aloof from them. He was a prince, but among paupers he was the one who didn't belong. At first, others had picked a fight with him because of it-- his blond hair and well-taken care of clothes-- but he could easily corroborate his superiority, and did, until the attacks gradually ceased. As time continued, people feared him, revered him, but most of all, they stayed clear of him.

But Yuusei Fudo never backed down from a challenge, and Jack had requested-- no, ordered a duel between him and the current champion of Satellite. He must have been born with a gift for the game, because the undefeated duelist's loss came about surprisingly quick. Yuusei had fallen to the floor at once, and a single tear was almost instantly wiped away. The movement wasn't fast enough, however, for his regal opponent had seen it, and found himself struck with compassion for the first time in his life.

He did not look him in the eye when he told him that the match was null, and his loss unofficial. The Stardust Dragon card was not in his deck--it never was, because Yuusei was the complete opposite of him. He handicapped himself so as not to discourage his opponents, whereas Jack never held back, and crushed them without remorse. Jack deigned that they would keep his loss a secret, and in exchange, Yuusei would duel him later in a real match.

Although his bond with Yuusei was nothing more than a secret and a promise, it comforted him. There was so much distance between he and the residents of Satellite, but his encounter with Yuusei had shortened it, and he found the gap shrinking with every passing moment they spent together. He learned things about Yuusei. What foods he liked, who his friends were, how he had an affinity for technology. He was kind and encouraging, yet not a pushover whatsoever. Weeks had passed of incidental meetings, until they become routine, then anticipatory, and eventually completely intentional.

Soon after, Yuusei started to refer to him as a friend.

When he had first noticed it, it made him so unbearably happy that he had to crush the feeling at once. The following month was the only period of contentment he had ever had in Satellite, but it ended the day Yuusei had decided to introduce him to his frequent companions. The rift was back, because even Yuusei could not assuage his friends' opinions of him. He didn't blame them. The King was well-known. Bad news. Infamous.

He was once again forced to realize the animosity most held toward him, the impressionable and youngest member of Yuusei's group didn't seem to harbor any of those feelings, in fact, it was quite the opposite. As a friend of Yuusei's and a duelist, Rally had wanted to get on his good side since day one. He had continued coming to their, headquarters of sorts, although he hardly spoke to Yuusei. He watched him, and enjoyed the new facets of his personality he could finally see. Each day, Yuusei showed more of his genius, protectiveness, and kindness. And each day, Jack felt further and further away from them, and him.

Perhaps he had been lost in observation and admiration when it happened, perhaps he had forgot himself entirely.

Or maybe, he had been lonely.

Whatever caused the lapse in his judgment also made him confess his desire to leave Satellite. They had been on a rooftop. Yuusei didn't take his eyes from the sunset when he nodded and only asked when he planned to do it. When? As soon as it was remotely plausible. Jack should have simply answered the question and stopped there, but he continued. When he did leave, he said, Yuusei should come with him. At that, Yuusei did turn to look at him. It was a selfish command, one that essentially asked him which one was more important: Jack, or his friends in Satellite.

But Yuusei couldn't leave, and Jack knew it.

To hear the words come from his mouth was a different matter entirely.

It had honestly hurt, and he blamed the unexpected pain on Yuusei's destruction of the emotional barriers Jack had once had.

He immediately turned away from the sun, announcing the time and place for their rematch before walking briskly down three flights of stairs.

Yuusei didn't follow him, although it wouldn't have mattered if he did-- because Jack most certainly wasn't crying.

The day of the duel came and went. Yuusei's defeat had been witnessed in disbelief by his friends. The match had been messy, and nothing near what Yuusei was capable of, fueling Jack to tell him how unbalanced his dueling was and to believe in his deck.

His whole deck.

Stardust Dragon was still in Yuusei's front pocket, and he knew it. It was okay, however, because Jack's very own soul had been pulled from his deck as well.

The secret that had started their bond now had no meaning. While it was not the match promised, promises were broken faster than silence.

When the time for him to finally leave Satellite came, and he was required to obtain Stardust Dragon, he felt no qualms. How could he? He was finally leaving his own personal Hell and moving on to become a true King, a King that would be loved, not hated. He didn't feel very much beyond the creakings of sorrow as he lied, baited and coerced until the Synchro card was in his hand.

It migrated into his deck, and stayed there until Yuusei had claimed it back with his own victory. It was funny, since the card was essentially useless; he didn't use it very much or have many cards to make it more effective. It was yet another bond as Yuusei would later say. Jack had tried so hard to get rid of whatever linked them, but instead he just reinforced it with another thread.

Once Yuusei had gotten his card back, extracted his revenge, and became the King of duel, Jack expected him to vanish from his life once again. He didn't. Right now, he faced Jack's back as the latter stared out of the large glass windows making up the wall. After all he had received from him or through him, Jack couldn't think of another thing he would want from him, but Yuusei valiantly demanded the return of one more thing:

His friend.

At that, Jack laughed loudly, but the sound almost immediately died down. The notion that Yuusei still considered him his friend, after everything he had done, that he could forgive him for it, was hilarious, but he didn't seem to get the humor. Instead, he felt Yuusei's gaze on him through the reflection. As long as someone wanted forgiveness, he said, he had no reason to deny them it.

Jack swallowed roughly and raised his eyes to stare at Yuusei through the window.

"Could you... forgive me, then?"


End file.
